Terror Adhaerens
by Randall Flag
Summary: Chaque nuit, en combattant aux côtés de Mami, Sayaka et Kyoko, Homura est seule à se souvenir que la certitude d'avoir vaincu le monstre ne peut exister. Elle est seule à se souvenir des pesants rouages du temps, qui tournent lentement, des aiguilles qui avancent par à coups, avec léger bruit sec, comme des petits pas pressés. Elle attend. Histoire contenant du Yuri (F&F).


Salut à toi lecteur,

!Spoil!

Cette histoire (en dehors du premier chapitre qui est une sorte de grand prologue) a lieu à Mitakihara après que Madoka ait modifié les lois de l'univers; Homura continue de chasser sans trêve les nouvelles distorsions ainsi que Mami, Sayaka (qui n'a pas disparu) et Kyoko.

Présence de personnages originaux.

Voici la comptine qui m'a inspiré le début de l'histoire:

"La petite fille est prisonnière

Dans la maison des pas perdus.

Aiguille de pins, aiguilles de fer

La petite fille ne chantera plus"

Tout commence avec une petite fille. Tout commence toujours avec une petite fille. Une âme pure, une certitude. Un effondrement si parfaitement invisible, si parfaitement silencieux. Silhouette grise, éteinte, dont l'abcès est enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Premières chutes dans le lent affaissement de l'âme. Les ombres qui rampent, grandissent. Jusqu'au cri, rupture.

Homura le sait.

**Je précise que Puella Magae Madoka Magica ne m'appartient en aucune sorte. **

Enjoy!

* * *

**« Je suis seul allongé, et mon sang devient noir**

**Mon regard étonné**

**est celui d'un enfant. »**

**L'Empire du Milieu**

_« Colchiques dans les prés… fleurissent, fleurissent… »_

_La voix s'élève timidement dans le silence, comme une plainte. Lente et fragile, elle hésite, vacille. Retombe._

_La musique s'était tue depuis longtemps maintenant._

_Les pas résonnent. Au loin, à une distance impossible à évaluer, il y a de gigantesques rouages d'horloges. Leurs dents crantées, immobiles, émettent une lueur terne._

_Un léger souffle reprend, ténu. Devient une petite voix altérée, brisée. Doux gémissement qui s'acharne à suivre le fil morcelé de la mélodie, déjà perdu._

_« Colchiques dans les prés… C'est la fin de l'été… »_

_La petite fille continue de chanter._

_**Terror Adhaerens**_

**Chapitre I**

_Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là._

_Quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, mais ceux-ci sont trop brûlants d'avoir déjà trop pleuré, et le flot se tarit presque immédiatement._

_Sa fine silhouette se découpe sur le fond plus clair des traits aux angles anormaux qui forment des figures géométriques impossibles, derrière elle. Elle dessine une ombre aux contours incertains dans le clair-obscur, seulement animée par sa démarche lente et saccadée._

_Parfois, ses mains se tendent brusquement devant elle, les petits doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant terriblement sur l'air. Puis ses bras retombent et elle reprend sa marche._

_Maman lui avait bien dit de faire attention aux hommes méchants._

_L'espace se rétrécit, devient un couloir plus étroit et plus sombre. La petite fille ralentit, puis s'arrête. Un bruit comme un grattement retentit brusquement, et la petite pousse un geignement de surprise et d'effroi. Le souffle court, elle scrute les ténèbres. Silence._

_La chose surgit d'un coup._

_La fillette hurle de terreur et de surprise. L'atroce peluche se balance lentement, boursouflée et blanchâtre. Elle lui adresse un sourire dément. Plein de dents. La fille ne bouge pas, glacée. L'autre la fixe en dodelinant de la tête, ce qui produit une série de désagréables craquements. Les oreilles blanches de ce qui pourrait figurer un lapin désarticulé sur une route de campagne pendent de chaque côté, d'une façon absurdement comique. La chose émet un crachotement et la fillette reçoit une giclée de sang sur le visage et sur son trop grand tee-shirt blanc. Par terre gît quelque chose. Il s'agit d'une petite oreille humaine ourlée, nettement tranchée. Elle repose sur le sol incertain comme un coquillage sur le sable. La petite fille la regarde._

_Elle lève les yeux. La chose a disparu, il n'y a plus rien autour d'elle. Machinalement, se passe l'avant-bras sur le visage pour essuyer le sang, l'étalant sur ses joues et son menton barbouillé._

_« La feuille d'automne emportée par le vent…_

_en ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant… »_

_Elle se remet à parcourir le labyrinthe._

_Pourtant, elle avait bien fait ce qui fallait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait fait tout ce que maman lui avait dit de faire._

_Maman lui disait toujours de faire bien attention aux hommes méchants. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas suffisamment fait attention. Oui, tout était sûrement de sa faute._

_Les hommes méchants en voulaient à tout le monde, mais particulièrement à ceux qui étaient vulnérables, comme les petites filles. Pourtant, sa mère semblait en avoir peur elle aussi. La petite fille l'entendait parfois pleurer, tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle la croyait endormie. Sa mère rentrait très tard. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle avait vu les auréoles bleuâtres autour de ses yeux, les tâches sombres sur ses pommettes, la petite avait vaguement pensé que peut-être, il n'y avait pas que les petits enfants qui soient vulnérables._

_Quand on avait peur, il fallait se rassurer en chantant une comptine. Sa mère lui chantait beaucoup de comptines, comme un antidote. La préférée de la fillette était celle qui parlait d'une fleur et de l'automne. Elle la connaissait par cœur et avait pris l'habitude de la fredonner chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal._

_Blottie dans son lit, la fillette craignait aussi le noir et les ombres qu'elle entrevoyait lorsque le passage grondant des voitures au-dehors produisait de brefs faisceaux de lumière. Les hommes méchants n'étaient pas vraiment humains, tout le monde savait ça. C'était des monstres, et la nuit ils devaient se transformer, se fondre dans la nuit, entrer en elle._

_Alors on ne pouvait pas leur échapper._

_Seulement si elle se concentrait sur les paroles de sa chanson, elle pourrait oublier la peur, oublier tout ce qui faisait peur. Rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, du moment qu'elle n'oubliait pas la mélodie._

_Elle s'était réveillée très tard, cette nuit-là. Un brusque froid l'avait saisie. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, puis se leva, enfilant rapidement un tee-shirt par-dessus sa culotte. Le contact du sol glacé sous ses pieds la fit grimacer. Elle entra dans la cuisine. Sa mère était endormie sur la table, la tête dans les bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence vide de l'appartement la nuit, seulement par le tic tac étouffé, régulier, de l'horloge murale. Vaguement éclairés par les rayons des lumières de la ville qui filtraient un peu dans la pénombre à travers les volets, les verres dans l'égouttoir luisaient silencieusement. Tout était calme. Mais le monde paraissait bizarrement froid et hostile à la petite fille. Elle se sentait très seule. La tranquillité lui semblait un désert. Il lui fallait un calin, que quelqu'un la serre dans ses bras, dissipe cette impression si terrible et inconnue._

_Maman…_

_Elle toucha un poignet froid la main retomba sur la table, sans réaction. Quelque chose se trouvait près d'elles. Quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose était là. La fillette sentit quelque chose d'atroce : c'était comme si le monde, son monde s'écroulait. Il lui venait des visions nouvelles, qui existaient au-delà de sa connaissance enfantine du monde comme des yeux rouges rodant autour du cercle de lumière de la lanterne d'un promeneur forestier, par une nuit sans lune._

_Une lanterne… une lanterne de métal dans laquelle brûlait sourdement une flamme, projetant des brusques lueurs mouvantes découpant l'ombre, une lanterne qui se balançait en grinçant, qui avançait au bout d'un bras décharné, dévoilant des pans d'une scène étrange insupportable et incompréhensible qu'elle ne voulait pas voir une lanterne et une main aux longs doigts qui la tenait une lanterne qui grinçaitgrinçaitgrinçait et se rapprochait de plus en plus vite vite vite…_

_Arrêtez !_

_Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux, s'appuya sur la table, regarda sans les voir tous les cachets blancs répandus sur la nappe de plastique, pleura._

_Au secours…_

_Au secours ! répéta après une voix aigüe, comme un enfant qui pouffait de rire._

_Sa mère ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle remarqua soudain qu'elle avait une marque étrange sur la nuque, quelque chose de sombre et alambiqué dessiné sur sa peau. Tout parut se focaliser sur ce détails tandis qu'autour le monde vacillait et disparaissait dans un nuage flou et éblouissant. La marque disparut à son tour. Sa mère n'était plus là._

_Quand la petite fille avait relevé la tête, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés._

_Rien n'était plus là._

_Et à présent, elle erre. Au-delà de son champ de vision, des choses remuent dans les ténèbres. Elle atteint un espace intermédiaire. De longs voiles blancs émergent d'une voute indistincte. Ils frémissent doucement. De légers reliefs ondulés naissent et se déplacent dans les plis du tissu, comme si des doigts d'enfants s'amusaient à les frôler._

_« Châtaignes dans les bois… se fendent, se fendent… »_

_Elle marche depuis longtemps, ignorante de l'heure et du chemin. Il n'y a probablement plus d'heure ni de chemin. Le temps s'est arrêté, il y a déjà longtemps._

_Sur sa droite, un mur est orné d'une rangée impeccable de poupée soigneusement décapitées. Leurs pieds et leurs mains de plastiques sont clouées. La petite fille promène un instant sur elles un regard morne. Puis se détourne._

_« Châtaigne dans les bois… se fendent sous nos pas… »_

_Au milieu du labyrinthe dément, il y a parfois des instants où son environnement est presque normal, comme si elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment, dehors, dans le monde réel. Parfois, oh oui… elle rêve les yeux ouverts. Mais non, ce n'est pas un rêve, elle est bien dans un grand couloir au mur de pierre, comme celui d'une église. D'élégantes colonnes, d'une pierre polie, vieillie, agréable à l'œil comme si on la caressait du doigt, se dressent à intervalle régulier. Près du plafond, de hautes ouvertures laissent tomber des flaques de soleil sur les dalles anciennes dalles blanches. Au bout, il y a une porte, une grande porte de bois avec un linteau de métal._

_La fillette rit, elle s'élance, court. Elle sait qu'elle a trouvé l'issue. Elle reprend le refrain d'une voix affermie, presque chantante :_

_« La feuille d'automne emportée par vent, en ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant… »_

_Elle savoure la chaleur fugitive des rayons de soleil sur sa peau, mais ne s'y attarde pas, car elle sait que dehors, derrière la porte, il y a un jardin. Un immense jardin ensoleillé, avec des fleurs et des oiseaux. Elle s'étendra sur le sol, baignée dans l'odeur puissante et enivrante de l'herbe coupée, dans l'air doux et chaud de l'été, elle respirera cette senteur. Dehors… elle atteint la porte, elle entrevoit entre les vieilles fissures du bois la lueur immense du soleil, dehors, elle la touche, touche le bois réel, tourne le loquet et pousse le battant, il pivote et elle sort en riant et en battant des mains vers le soleil, et elle tombe dans un gouffre noir qui n'a pas de fin._

_Elle est engloutie dans cette eau noire vers des profondeurs inimaginables. Tout a disparu. Des objets miroitent rapidement, tournent autour d'elle avant de disparaître, chaînes, cannes, parapluies, petites cuillères, en une succession dépourvue de sens, une ronde infernale, la folie d'un bal voltigeant._

_Au bout d'un moment, même eux disparaissent. Il ne reste à la fin de la chute que la petite fille qui se pose doucement, sans faire de bruit, comme le corps d'un papillon mort._

_Elle est au fond des profondeurs humides et froides, sur un sol dur qui n'est qu'un support plat, carrelé en noir et blanc, car aucun mur n'y est appuyé, seulement des masses d'ombres sales et lointaines qui font comme une vaste et immense caverne._

_Brusquement, la fillette hurle._

_Après tant d'horreurs incompréhensibles, tant d'espoirs perdus, tant de terreur et de larmes, cette dernière trahison est le coup de grâce, l'ultime chute si longtemps attendue. La fission._

_Elle pousse un cri si atroce dans la nuit qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il percerait les barrières infranchissables du monde pour retentir dans le réel._

_Autour d'elle, quelque chose savoure cette fissure, le cri de la sensibilité pure. Folie._

_Enfin, tout ce qui restait de son énergie épuisé dans le hurlement sorti de ses entrailles, la fillette retombe. C'est fini._

_Elle ne chantera plus._

_Recroquevillée, elle s'est affaissée sur le sol._

_Au-dessus d'elle, sous les lointaines voûtes noires, de gigantesques formes terribles s'agitent lentement de longs corps s'entrelacent, ce sont des serpents qui dansent. Au bout de la forme allongée de ces vers géants, il y a un masque dépourvu d'yeux. Seule une fente s'ouvrant sur des mâchoires hérissées de dents plantées dans tous les sens, figure une parodie de bouche s'ouvrant sur un cauchemar de rasoirs._

_Les choses approchent, se penchent lentement, une, puis plusieurs, font cercle autour du corps immobile. Une très faible lumière venant d'en haut tombe sur la scène._

_Un son à la fois sec et sifflant éclate, et l'un des monstres tombe, coupé en deux. Un sang épais et noir jaillit sur le sol. Il y a un instant de pause où le silence parait durer une éternité, mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression, puis une série de sifflements meurtriers claquent dans tous les sens comme des coups de fouets dont on aurait augmenté le volume au-delà du supportable, tandis que le carrelage renvoie de violents échos qui multiplient par dix le son de ces coups qui en deviennent une véritable mitraille assourdissante. Puis de nouveau le silence._

_La petite est toujours blottie sur le sol. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est ce nouveau monstre. Elle ne veut pas le savoir._

_Elle attend la mort._

_Pourtant, malgré elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers ce qui est venu la lui donner._

_Elle distingue une silhouette dans la pénombre, sorte de fantôme indistinct. Une robe claire, de longs cheveux… L'apparition est couverte de la tête aux pieds du sang noir de ces choses, qui a laissé de longues marques brunes sur le tissu, goutte lentement sur le sol du bas de sa robe, de ses cheveux, de son visage comme des larmes, de ses dents quand elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Incroyablement, la petite fille entend une douce voix qui semble bien sortir de ces lèvres enduites, luisantes. _

_- Tout va bien, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité._

_L'apparition fait un geste en ouvrant les bras et un cercle de lumière apparaît soudain autour d'elle, trouant l'obscurité de son puissant rayonnement. Au-delà, dans l'ombre, la voix douce et féminine poursuit :_

_- Tant que tu restes là, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Dans ce cercle, rien ne peut t'atteindre. Bouche-toi les oreilles, ferme les yeux et continue de chanter. Quand tu rouvriras les yeux, tout sera redevenu comme avant._

_Là-bas dans les ténèbres, des dizaines de formes, peut-être des centaines, s'agitent._

_- Elle est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt fini._

_Et juste avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse, la fillette aperçoit un sourire rassurant, et deux yeux brillants._

_La petite se redresse sur ses genoux, et plaque ses mains crispée sur ses oreilles. Dans un flash nauséeux, lui apparaît la délicate petite oreille ourlée qu'elle avait vu sur le sol, après que le…_

_Elle serre ferme les paupières de toute ses forces, et commence à chanter._

_« Nuages dans le ciel… s'étirent, s'étirent…. »_

_Sa voix est brisée et lente. Elle ne perçoit plus le monde extérieur que par des sons étouffés et lointains. Il semble s'éloigner peu à peu._

_« Nuages dans le ciel… s'étirent comme une aile… »_

_Loin, très loin, retentissent une série de coups sourds, qu'elle sent résonner dans ses os. Elle se concentre sur le chant, rassemble son énergie autour de lui._

_« La feuille d'automne emportée par le vent…_

_En ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant… »_

_Sa voix s'affermit. Au-delà de la ligne du cercle, les coups résonnent plus fort, en une succession martelée et violente. Elle ne les entend pas._

_« Et ce chant murmure dans mon cœur…_

_Il lui semble que le chant vibre encore, de tout l'espoir qui peut lui rester. Elle le lance, le soutient. Tant qu'elle continue de chanter, rien ne peut lui arriver. Tandis que sa voix monte, un cri de terreur et de douleur terrible s'élève au dehors._

_« Murmure, murmure… »_

_A l'extérieur, derrière le bourdonnement de son cœur qui tape à ses oreilles, derrière ses doigts crispés et ses paupières obstinément close, se fait entendre un certain nombre de chocs rapides et compacts, à donner la nausée, comme celui d'un hachoir de boucher s'abattant sur sa planche pour découper un morceau particulièrement épais et charnu._

_« Et ce chant dans mon cœur… »_

_La petite fille, enfin baignée dans sa certitude heureuse, ouvre les paupières et lève lentement les yeux, souriante._

_« Appelle le bonheur ! »_

_Le cercle a disparu. Les dents effilées comme des rasoirs des monstres se ruent sur elle pour la dévorer._


End file.
